


We were the same

by CuteMCdreamskin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, Thought Projection, they end up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMCdreamskin/pseuds/CuteMCdreamskin
Summary: {I think I'm getting too close.George knew they couldn't continue like this. Knew that the path they walked was a dead end, that one of them would end up getting thrown off the edge along the way. It was risky, knowing they are both too close to chose who to sacrifice in the end.I think I'm getting too close.Dream couldn't find a way to stop. His mind ran rampant, images of George flashing like a movie in front of him. His heart thumped painfully.}
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	We were the same

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, this is so vague so you can take it how you want. I have never done anything like this so it probably makes no sense but how can you learn if you don't try.
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE READING SO IT MAKES SENSE OR LISTEN AT THE SAME TIME  
> We were the same - Matt Maeson https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osDrIaP0zX0
> 
> Not proof read cause my own writing makes me cringe so if there's spelling mistakes im sorry

_The edge is getting closer, it's a long spiral down._

George threw his head back, running his hand through his grown-out hair. His eyes fell shut, a sigh of frustration escaping his throat. His chest rose, tempting to explode in a display of embarrassment.

_It's so fun to fly 'til you hit the ground._

Dream slams his fist down on the desk, leaning his other elbow on the desk and resting his hand over his forehead. His head burning up, almost steaming.

_I think I'm getting too close._

George knew they couldn't continue like this. Knew that the path they walked was a dead end, that one of them would end up getting thrown off the edge along the way. It was risky, knowing they are both too close to chose who to sacrifice in the end.

_I think I'm getting too close._

Dream couldn't find a way to stop. His mind ran rampant, images of George flashing like a movie in front of him. His heart thumped painfully.

_It's hard to get to heaven with my head in my hands._

George is the first one to unmute and rejoin the group, laughing at whatever dumb joke Quackity just made. His hands still finding their way to his face, roughly dragging back down and clamping his mouse tightly. He swallowed down the feeling crawling up his tongue, crushing it in his throat.

_I'm just so bad at things I don't understand._

Dream took his time to compose himself, dwelling on the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't identify what it was, but it was eroding at him, slowly but determined. The feeling multiplying uncontrollably inside filling every crevice of his being, suffocating him.

_As if I'm not even close._

George tried to concentrate on the game when Dream arrives back, a cavity wedging between them. He wanted to reach over, scream his name and find a way home, no, back to him. He felt like he was getting further away, panic setting in around him.

_I think I'm further than most._

Dream could feel Georges desperation through the screen, rubbing in his face. He knew he was pushing it tonight, but Georges face in discord called to him. The dark eyes that shine in front of the screen, the way his lips curl up at his own jokes, the way his hair falls over his forehead and curls around itself. His mind wanders to last night.

_But last night, you came to my house with drunk eyes._

George looked over at the discord, his eyes locking with the blond. They linger, searching in each other. A sign. A warning. Something. Dream peeled his eyes away, sucking on the corner of his lip. Georges eyes stayed a second more, taking in the view. The freckles that have become more prominent due to the recent sun, his brows furrowing at the prompt in front of him, the way his hair was pulled back into a small bun. He looked delicious, and he was starving.

_We didn't think too much this time._

Dream knew George dithered before turning his head back to his own screen, typing out his answers as quickly as he could. He had drowned out the others, his whole body only tuned to George, always George. Last night when they spoke until daybreak about anything and everything, just them. A few undisclosed comments slept by, but they were deaf to it.

_We danced like we were the same._

Georges mind wandered to the way Dreams hand grasped around the rum bottle, a smile over his face as he sipped at it. The way a blush clung to his cheeks, small beads of sweat slipping from his forehead, his hands occasionally rubbing them away. His hands. They were much bigger than his own, he imagined how'd they feel gripping around his.

_Oh, and last night, you pulled the words out of my mouth._

Dream had let flirts slip from his lips, George quipping back with his own amongst the giggles and heavy breaths. The words stood still against each other, taking a moment before fusing together. It felt so right.

_Told me to, "Talk less and calm down."_

George felt dizzy, his brain floating in his skull. He felt his chest squeeze shut and the breath getting stuck in his throat as he took a large gulp of his vodka to push the breath back down.

_We danced like we were the same._

Dream could feel his breath taken away every time he caught a glimpse of the way George looked at him, his eyes hooded and hands fiddling with his shirt to keep him from floating to the clouds. Dream could feel himself mirroring George, his hand pulling on his own buttons. He was suffocating.

_It feels like there's a bruise that's stuck inside of my head._

George let his free hand rest on the back of his head, pulling himself out of his memories from the previous night. He felt just as drunk as then, a pang in the back of his head. His breath shallowed, trying to keep it low enough the mic doesn't pick it up. He let his hands trail over his chest, half-listening to Quackity read out the answers and laugh when appropriate. He didn't care all that much though.

_You never really know the track that I tread._

Dream knew he would push it too far tonight, tread into the forbidden and watch it crumble beneath him. It was a delicate path he trekked around George, but it was addicting. He couldn't help they way his stomach yearned when George would roll his eyes and laugh at another one of Dreams flirting attempts. He knew it was working.

_I think I'm stable enough._

George considered caving in, letting Dream take control of him and move him the way they wanted. Let him lead George down the prohibited path ahead of them, tread new waters and situations. Maybe it was time to. His mind went back to Dreams hands, but this time resting on the side of his cheek. His hand rested where Dreams was supposed to be, a cold feeling in place instead.

_I think I'm stable enough._

Dream considered caving, too. Shoving George through the forest blind, hand in hand and hearts laced together. He imagined his the smaller boy would feel wrapped around him, if it would feel like connecting the final puzzle piece that's been years in the making. The way his arms would slot around his waist and his own hands around Georges shoulders. He'd never let go.

_All the drinkin' and the druggin' and the black and the red._

George felt like he was gambling all of his life on this, the ball spinning round and round and round but never stopping. But it had to stop eventually. Something had to crack. He was worried it would fit wrong, that the gods were just setting them up for failure, just to laugh at their pain and crush their already broken pieces to ash.

_The achy skin and all the sweat in my bed_

Dream recalled how they would wake up on call together, cameras angled at their beds to see each other all the time. Dream noted the way his eyelashes fluttered, the way small groans would edge from his throat, or the way he rubbed his nose into his pillow when he stirred. His hands would grip at the sheets, his body growing restless and sweat beading on his forehead and bundling together in a blanket.

_I think I'm losin' too much._

George often woke to Dream curled up, arms cuddling around a blanket he had shipped him on his last birthday. It was a pale blue, a beautiful contrast to his tan skin. Dream often slept with a scrunched face, little gasps that didn't match his expression got masked by the blanket. George also noticed how when Dream started to wake, the frown melted instantaneously. His eyes would squint a little, his lips curling upwards. George would drink it up like sweet poison, heart overfilling and flowing into the rest of his organs and drowning them.

_But there's just never enough._

Dreams attention was brought back to the present when Sapnap shouts, claiming how the game was rigged against him. It echoed for him, as they lived in the same house. Sapnap has often walked in on intimate moments, leaving the atmosphere tense when they did get to speak. Dream had a sense of guilt when they hung out together, wishing George was there with him too. In his bed, at his table, on his couch. Everywhere. He needed him all the time.

_But last night, you came to my house with drunk eyes._

George was relieved when Quackity ended stream ,raiding Ranboo instead of any of them having to go live after. They all sat in the call for a while, chatting about the past stream but George didn't care. He needed more of Dreams voice, more of when they would drink together in the middle of the night as the world slept, only them awake. He needed more of the way Dreams eyes dilated as he leant into the camera, trying to get as close as he could across the sea.

_We didn't think too much this time._

Dream let a whispered confession slip, eyes locked on the way Georges lips moved. But it wasn't for him. George heard the ushered 'you're pretty' that no one else seemed to notice, and if they did they faked ignorance. George glances over to Dreams camera, looking his face up and down in a prolonged silence. Dream watched eagerly, almost as if he was waiting for approval. When George stayed silent, looking back at the others he felt his heart try to grab at the emptiness. But images of Georges eyes and the pure lust in them now burnt into his corneas.

_We danced like we were the same._

George tried to hold back the smirk clawing at his mouth, his lip curling upwards anyway. He hoped his eyes said it all, the way his body craved to be touched, grabbed, slapped, all of it. He needed all of him. The other boys dipped one by one, until it was just George and Dream left, eyes finding their way back to each other.

_Oh, and last night, you pulled the words out of my mouth._

Dream leant forward onto the palm of his hands, staring straight through George like he was a ghost. He could see his hesitance, the way his teeth sucked in the skin of his cheek as he stared back. Dream broke the silence, commenting on how the sun should start rising where George is. He watched as Georges head whipped towards the window, but he didn't give Dream to take in his face before his head had whipped back, confirming the sun was rising. George tried to fill the silence, babbling on about the stream, though Dream didn't listen.

_Told me to, "Talk less and calm down."_

George kept his lips moving, terrified that if it fell silent the moment would be over, the words becoming nonsense. Dream raised a finger, hushing him with a soft smile. He clamps his lips together, lowering his tense shoulders. A comfortable silence filled the call.

_We danced like we were the same,_

Dream loved the sound of Georges voice, the way it lowered when they were alone and how it softened the more they spoke. But Dream needed him to stop. Georges voice had gotten tense again, straining each word in a race out of his mouth, brows knitting together in a silent irritation. His eyes had clouded, and it almost angered Dream that it had changed again. Actually, it angered him that George was unhappy, feeling as though he's trodden the line too harshly tonight. Maybe he ruined it.

_Twistin' in circles again,_

Georges stomach caved in on itself, flipping upside down. Nausea bubbled up his throat, his heart thumping loud enough he was almost certain the blond could hear it. His fingers crashed together, fumbling and trying to pull him out of the black hole he was getting sucked into.

_No need to say anything,_

Dream sighs softly, tilting his head down so his palm covered the side of it. 'I like our time together, Georgie.' Dreams voice was hushed into the mic, low and sent vibrations straight through Georges bloodstream and sucking the oxygen away. He let a rose pink tint his cheeks, his stomach untwisted from itself and settled into its place. But his heart only sped up. Dream admired the way his eyelashes fluttered, sucking in a part of his lip to prevent anything leaving. He loved the way every movement could make George squirm, every word melting him under his feet. He was putty under Dreams rough hands.

_'Cause last night we let go of everything._

George released his lip, 'I wish we were together right now.' He whispered in a soft tone and he watched as Dreams eyes widened, relaxing just as quickly but he still noticed that he was taken aback from it. He let an eyebrow raise at George, quizzing the brunette. He needed to hear it again, how much he wanted him, how he did, why he did. 'I wanna be in your room, Clay, just us.' Georges voice shook, bringing his hand up to brush back his hair out of face.

_We didn't think too much this time,_

Dream let a heavy breath fall from his lips, his mind wandering to Georges body curled against his own, Georges delicate hands touching him all over. How he'd rub the back of Dreams hand, or scratch down his chest, or twirl into his long hair. How George would slide into his lap while he streamed, how he would snake his arms around Dreams torso while he cooks, or how he'd grab the back of his neck and hold him closer.

_We danced like we were the same._

George brings a thumb up to his lip, pressing lightly as he watches Dreams imagination run wild, his trying to catch up. His mind was screaming at him to slow down, let George catch him but his thoughts flowed too strong, dragging him under the tide. George just waited for him to close the gap and come back, open his eyes and connect their eyes together again.

_Oh, and last night, you pulled the words out of my mouth,_

Dream had lost all ability to speak, the words getting sucked under everytime he tries to grab at them, almost drowning in it. Dream pries his eyes open, catching George staring at him with craving. 'It's too much, I'm getting lost.' His voice sounded strangled, all the frustration of the night threatening to spill. His brain was fogged, his vision blurring and the distance vanishing around him.

_Told me to, "Talk less and calm down."_

'Then let me come.' Dream felt Georges voice unlock something deep inside, nodding a little and connecting their eyes. Whatever George unlocked only caused the water to thrash and slap, rising higher and gripping harder at his legs. George can see the nervousness and fear in Dreams eyes, glooming over the usual lightness he carried. He knew they couldn't go back from this, that the line was miles behind them by now, but they couldn't stop. They didn't want it to stop. He could count the freckles on his soft skin, and the eyelashes on his eyes, they were almost too close. It was time.

_We danced like we were the same._

As their eyes dances together, hand in hand and chests together, they felt everything and more. They didn't need to speak to understand what the other was thinking, a force uniting them.

_Twistin' in circles again,_

Dream could feel the mineshaft shrink, their paths pulling closer to each other until they collided with enough force to kill god, George stumbling into Dreams arms as their hands interlocked. Georges hands were petite compared to Dreams, engulfing around him but George could only feel the slight pressure. It wasn't enough.

_No need to say anything,_

George pushes his chest into Dreams, their bodies slotting perfectly together. George has almost convinced himself Dream was really there with him, that the stroking down his spine and pressure on his chest was Dream. It was like they were made for each other, carved from the same rock and cursed to meet over and over again, but never stay. Like the universe was planning their demise, always close but never together.

_Cause last night we let go of everything,_

Dream could almost feel George, the way his breath was warm against his throat as Georges eyes bore into his, his fingers digging into Dreams knuckles under him, their breathing synced in rhythm. Dreams eyes tore away from Georges, his presence collapsing from his touch. His breath is heavy, eyes squeezing shut. His heart ached, blood draining from his limbs and going straight to his head.

_Hounding our hearts 'til they mend,_

'Is this it?' Georges voice was almost hopeful, the tension between them crashing into the ground at lightspeed and shattering. It was relieving, the boulder on his shoulders disintegrating into nothing.

_There is no need to pretend,_

'This is it.'

_Cause last night we let go of everything._

George lets his eyes fall shut, letting out a tense huff he had been holding in all night. 'Us.'

_Let go of everything._

Dream starts to laugh, throwing himself back in his chair. His body feeling paralysed, but the most alive he's ever felt at the same time.

_Let go of everything._

George grins and pushes his hands into his cheeks, leaning his head up to look at the ceiling.

_Let go of everything._


End file.
